gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Clinton Residence
The Forum Drive safehouse '''(also known as the '''Clinton Residence) is the first safehouse used by protagonist Franklin Clinton in GTA V. Description The safehouse is located on Forum Drive, Strawberry, and is unlocked after Franklin and Lamar. Events of GTA V At the beginning of the game, Franklin Clinton lives here with his aunt Denise, after they were left the house in Franklin's grandmother's will. A short time later, Franklin agrees to take care of Chop, a Rottweiler belonging to his friend Lamar Davis, and Chop soon starts living at the house with Franklin and Denise. Following Franklin's move to 3671 Whispymound Drive, Vinewood Hills after the Hotel Assassination, the safehouse is turned into a 'center for women' by Denise Clinton, and the interior and garage are made inaccessible to the player (PS3/360). In the enhanced version of the game, the garage remains accessible to the player but the house cannot be accessed. After Franklin moves out, Denise will send him an e-mail forbidding him from re-entering the house. Once he has replied, Franklin mentions that one of the mistakes that his mother made was giving her the house. After Franklin moves to his new safehouse, he can sometimes be seen on Forum Drive driving away from the house, suggesting he was returning to retrieve some of his belongings or to make sure his aunt hadn't done anything to the house. If he returns to the house, the door will be locked and Denise will call from inside, telling Franklin to go away. The two may exchange a few words. Amenities The safehouse is a single-story, three-room (excluding the kitchen and bathroom) bungalow. The player can save their game in Franklin's bedroom, on the first door to the left of the main entrance. Across the hallway is a small living room with a television that can be interacted with and a supply of weed joints that Franklin can take a hit from. The living room leads on to a small kitchen, where Franklin can drink a beer or collect a first-aid kit. A door leading to the back garden can be found in the kitchen, but cannot be used. The interior of the house is characterized by its retro design and decorated with various spiritual and tribal ornaments and artwork. A garage can be found to the left of the main entrance, which is large enough to store one car and one motorcycle (Franklin's Buffalo S and a Bagger obtained in an early mission spawn in the driveway). When replaying a mission (after beating The Hotel Assassination, depending on the mission if Franklin is by his house), Franklin can enter his house and find his room cleared out (since he moved to Vinewood Hills). Chop can be interacted with behind the house. The radio station playing inside the house is Radio Los Santos. Residents *Denise Clinton *Franklin Clinton (formerly) *Chop (formerly) Mission Appearances GTA V *Franklin and Lamar *Chop *The Long Stretch *Hood Safari *Fresh Meat Gallery FranklinsHome-GTAV.png|Clinton Residence as seen in Franklin's official trailer Possible Franklins House-GTA V.jpg|Clinton Residence as seen on the GTA V official website ls-strawberry-clinton-residence-bedroom2.jpg|Franklin's room before he moved out FranklinBedroom.jpg|Franklin's bedroom after he moved out ls-strawberry-clinton-residence-diningroom.jpg|Dining room ls-strawberry-clinton-residence-livingroom.jpg|Living room Trivia *If Trevor or Michael fires a weapon at Franklin's crib, Franklin will call them and angrily tell them to stop shooting at his house. Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V